Electronic devices (for example, mobile phones) can switch different profiles under different circumstances for adjusting volume settings of the electronic devices according to user's preference. Most electronic devices can adjust volume settings automatically by detecting conditions (for example, ambient noise) surrounding the electronic devices. However, the volume settings of the electronic device corresponding to different applications in the electronic device are different under different circumstances and time periods. The electronic device cannot adjust the volume settings for the different applications intelligently.